Sports memorabilia such as collectible trading cards have become increasingly popular in recent years. Unfortunately, these types of trading cards are typically formed from relatively thin, fragile cardstock that is susceptible to damage from a number of factors. As a result of moisture, sun, handling and friction, these cards can become flimsy, bent, torn, smeared or faded. Consequently, the monetary value of these cards often decreases over time, and the inherent value is also impacted due to the degraded appearance of the cards.